The present disclosure generally relates to the field of vehicle telematics. The present disclosure relates more specifically to battery backup systems and methods for vehicle phone systems.
Some vehicles include phones that can make emergency calls in the event of a collision or other emergency. Electronics for such phones have conventionally been powered by the vehicle's primary power system (e.g., the vehicle's primary fourteen volt battery and alternator, a twelve volt battery, etc.). If a collision or other emergency cuts power between the vehicle's primary power system and the phone electronics, conventional telematics systems may not be able to complete an emergency call. Some vehicles include battery backup systems for the entirety of the vehicle's telematics stack (e.g., display electronics, connectivity electronics, vehicle information electronics, vehicle diagnostics, media system, heating, ventilation and air conditioning system (HVAC), etc.). It is challenging and difficult to design robust and cost efficient battery backup systems for vehicle telematics systems.